Waiting for Dark
by Demothi
Summary: Someone is waiting for that specal person to come along... but it is almost to the end of the time they should meet. What could stop them? Rated for shounenai.


Wait for Dark

A/N: Ok… sorry I haven't updated Demon Child yet, but I have to steal even this time on the computer .-.-. Sorry this is also a day late... but you know it came to me last night as I was falling asleep XD

Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, not too much of anything but that so... that is all I can think of.

'tick, tick, tick' he looked up to watch the minuet hand reach slowly for the ornamental 8 on the face of the clock, the hour hand having already clamed the 11.The skies outside were a deep gray that spoke of the snow that had fallen earlier that day. A sigh slipped slyly between his gently parted lips, betraying his unease, though there were none in the house to hear it. A house indeed it was, for it was no home to the boy who lived there, his heart, which should have clamed the house for a home, was out wandering the world, in that unseen corner of the mind belonging to an old comrade.

"I wonder if my card made it to him." The boy mused allowed, as he had all day. He tried so to waylay his fears that his last friend (maybe more) had, in fact, rejected him and scorned him. "Yeah, maybe there was too much mail and his just didn't quite make it there." He said to the empty house. He knew that that was a wrong assumption; he had sent the card out two weeks ahead of time with markings that said it was not to be opened until February 11th.

'bong-ong' a quarter to, the day was so near to close, and still there had been no sign that the card had been understood or accepted. The card had contained a very intense, heartfelt confession of long standing, unrequited love. It had also asked that its recipient come to this specific address on the date 2/14. Hot prickles from behind his eyes told him that his true thoughts where professing how foolish it was for him to even wait those 15 more minuets. He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes of the tears that threatened.

He reached out with a single thin, long fingered hand to grasp a deck of Tarot cards that rest on the end table. He was sitting on the floor, instead of in the room's only seat, a musty, old recliner. He swiftly shuffled the deck of cards and selected one card from the group, looking only at the back and placing it on the floor in front of him. He stared at the mesmerizing pattern on the back of the card, consisting of fanciful creatures, and brightly colored common symbols for different things. In the whole day that he had practiced this ritual the card that he drew had a meaning for the persistence of patience. He felt sure that again it would hold the same this time.

Not confident that any good would come from the card he glanced back up at the clock and watched as the minuet hand slowly gained on the hour hand. 10 minuets until the day was officially to close, he figured he may as well see what the last card for the day would bode. He knelt down and picked the card up, but did not turn it over, still full of trepidation. Starting from the clock he passed his emotionless, yet shimmering eyes over the complete extent of the room, and as his eyes neared his right shoulder, where the only door to the room lay, his attention was caught by something that hadn't been in the room he had memorized all day.

It was a person leaning on the door frame, with his head tilted just enough to the side so that his head rested just lightly on the door frame. The boy's grip on the Tarot card tightened, but his attention was completely on the new boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came from it was a series of gasps and a thin, almost whining, noise, and smartly shut his mouth as nothing intelligible would come from it.

"You said I had this day to come." The new boy said, straitening himself and walking into the room and within arms reach of the other. "I came, and now you are never going to be rid of me."

"When-when did you get the card?"

"A few days before the 11th. Why?"

"Was it hard getting here?"

"No," he said with a laugh, "what are you getting at?"

"How-how long were you going to make me wait?" Now the boy could no longer keep his tears from his face.

"I, I didn't know that you would be hurt by that. I just wanted to be dramatic and romantic. It is Valentines Day after all." Now his laughing voice was filled with genuine concern.

"How-how could you, I poured my heart out into a card and finally get enough nerve to send it out. I woke up at the strike of 12:00 this morning, waited here all day and no mater that there wasn't enough food here for me to have dinner, I just stayed here and waited." Now the tears where running down his face so hard they had already soaked the collar of his sweater and were working on the front of the shirt.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to go through all that. I-I thought that…. Well regardless of what I thought, I was wrong, and I am sorry."

"YOU! You had better make this up to me." He said, his tears formed by nothing, save relief, and the other realized that. He stepped even closer, so that even an inch and they would be pressed to one another. The crying boy could barely hear the whispered "mission accepted".

On the first strike of the clock Heero claimed Duo's soft lips. Duo, for a moment went ridged and then began to relax into the gentle caress.

As the twelfth chime sounded the card, now bent, fluttered to the floor, and landing face up showed a bright, red heart.

The end

So tell me how did you like it? If enough people liked it I may just turn it into a story . like I need more to work on, but I like the idea behind it, but if no one really wants more I won't bother.


End file.
